The invention relates to a light device for a bicycle, more particularly to a light device which is powered by the rotation of the front wheel of the bicycle.
A bicycle using a conventional light device is shown in FIG. 1. A substantially bottle-shaped friction wheel 11 is mounted to one of the rear forks 10 of the bicycle and is in contact with the rim edge of the rear wheel 12. A conducting wire 13 is wrapped around the body of the bicycle and electrically connects the friction wheel 11 to a light means 14 located near the handlebars of the bicycle. The friction wheel 11 is usually made of metal and is thus, corrodible. The conducting wire 13 is exposed to the elements and is susceptible to wire faults. Another disadvantage of the above described light device is that it cannot provide strong light output.